


The List

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, unsympathetic Roman Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Remus keeps a list.





	The List

Remus keeps a list. The other sides aren’t exactly sure what it’s for. But it’s Remus’s list, and he’s highly protective of it.

They don’t know what’s in it. They’re not sure they want to. But Remus’s list… scares them.

Often, they catch him writing furiously in it. He might laugh, or make some dramatic triumphant gesture. But the moment he notices an onlooker, he slams the notebook that houses his list shut.

“No peeking!” He cries, almost desperate.

So of course, their curiosity only grows.

Remus’s list is… growing? At least, they think it is.

Patton heard him shout “Another one!!” as he triumphantly scribbled into an empty section of his notebook.

“Another what?” Patton asked.

Remus hissed and slammed his notebook shut. “Another thing that’s none of your business!” He snarled, scampering out of the room.

Remus left his list out in the open. They couldn’t believe it.

“Should we… open it?” Patton asked.

“Absolutely not.” Logan replied. “You may not like him, but he has stated repeatedly that he does not wish for you to see his notebook. If you ever hope to be on cordial grounds with him, you will-”

“Absolutely yes!” Roman shouted over Logan, grabbing Remus’s notebook off the table. He flipped it open to the first page. There were exactly two legible words.

1\. Deceit  
2\. Logan

Above those names were some other items that definitely looked like a list, but were scratched out so far beyond recognition that Roman didn’t bother trying to decipher them.

“What is it?” Patton asked, also ignoring Logan.

“It’s… a list?” Roman replied, confused.

“What kind of list?” Patton asked, peeking over Roman’s shoulder. He gasped. “There are so many things scratched out… what if it’s a hit list?” He looked terrified.

It was then that Remus returned to the room. He froze, his eyes widening, his normally eerie smile falling, his muscles tensing in anger.

He opened his jaw and let out a guttural shriek.

“That’s. My! NOTEBOOK!”

Patton covered his ears and hid behind Roman. Virgil scampered up to hide on the fridge, glad he hadn’t cared to look. Roman’s lips curled up in a sneer.

“Yep! And I’ve got it!”

Remus let out an angry scream, clawing at Roman. “Give it to me! It’s mine! GIVE IT TO ME!”

“No!” Roman insisted, holding the notebook out of Remus’s reach. “Not until you tell us why you’re keeping this hit list, or why _our_ nerd is on it!”

Remus stopped, posture slackening. “Hit list?” He wasn't screeching anymore. He looked… sad.

“Why would you… why would you think it’s a hit list?!” Remus sounded so dejected. He sniffed, looking like he might start crying.

Remus… Remus couldn’t really be crying over this, could he?

Logan moved toward Remus, a comforting hand resting on his shoulder just as the tears started to fall. Remus turned and buried his face in Logan’s chest, sobbing loudly. Logan placed one arm around Remus in a hug, and held the other out to Roman.

“The notebook. Now.” Logan demanded.

“No!” Roman held the notebook back. “Not until _he_ tells us what it’s for!” Roman demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at Remus.

Remus sniffed. “It… it’s a list…” was all he offered.

“Yeah, a _hit list_ that _Logan_ is on!” Roman insisted angrily.

“It’s not a hit list!” Remus wailed, burrowing further into Logan’s chest. “It’s not a hit list… I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t…” Remus trailed off, devolving into more sobs.

“Then what?!” Roman demanded.

“It’s my friends!” Remus wailed, full-on ugly crying. “It’s a list of my friends…”

Logan held out his hand yet again, silently demanding the book. Roman didn’t put up a fight.

With the notebook finally in hand, Logan led Remus out of the room, glaring at the other sides as they left. Remus’s sobs did not die down. If anything, they grew louder. He was weak. Pathetic. And now they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated! <3  
I do like interacting in the comments, but if you'd rather I admire yours from afar, add a (whisper) and I'll leave it be :)


End file.
